Firefighting training facilities are an important tool in improving public safety. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,548, firefighting facilities can be permanent tower-type structures or mobile. Mobile simulators are useful in exurbia or rural areas where fire departments cannot afford to build permanent structures for its firefighting training. However, the prior art trailer-type vehicles often fail to train for a variety of situations. Given the space restrictions of a trailer-type vehicle, many different fire fighting scenarios may not be accommodated. Prior art trailer-type simulators lack the means to train firefighters to cope with critical situations including: (1) maneuvering through a confined space, such as a crawl space, during a fire; (2) accessing the building through the roof of the structure; (3) putting out the fire from the outside the building; and (4) fighting a fire in an enclosed stairwell. Further, many mobile simulators known in the prior art do not possess all of the fire fighting scenarios necessary to provide certification that an individual has mastered all of the necessary skills required by state or municipal regulations governing the qualifications of firefighters.